The London Dream
by TheBigO15
Summary: Charlotte and Harry Styles meet and her happy little life see's some changes. Im bad at descriptions but it's good trust me:)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys…. Here comes the new story. I hope you like it and I'm sure it is very different from the last but still wonderful in my opinion. I no you guys have waited a while but my thought process takes a while:/ sorry guys**** :) Anyways… Here you are my lovlies. XxLiv**

Disclamer: also. Um don't own any of one direction but I do own all all the other stuff. :)

***Beep Beep Beep*** "Crap!" I sit up and fall out of my bed. Ugh, not this again. I pat my hand around my table to find the alarm clock and switch it off moving to rub my eyes. I open up my curtains and grumble heading to the kitchen to throw my bagels in the toaster. Heading to the bathroom I turn on the shower and let the water run over my hand for a minute while I get the water the right temperature. I peel my p-jays off and step into the shower.

Once I finish I dry off and blow dry my brown hair back into light waves and help the part go back to the middle and watch my face frame appear. Next comes my light eye shadow and my mascara then I nod in approval and walk down the hall to my room and slip into a flowered blue and white ruffle skirt and put a while tank top in under a pale blue boyfriend tee. I slip my while blazer on and a couple bracelets the look to match turning to blow a kiss to the picture off my dad. I stumble back to the kitchen and grab my bagels and put them in a baggie. I grab the tea Chloe made me when she left for work and take a sip relaxing as the berry flavored tea flows down my throat. When I get to the door I slip in my leather high healed ankle boots and grab my purse with the bagel in it.

I slide into the cool leather seat of my old mustang my dad left me and squint into the morning sun turning the car on. The gravel of the driveway crunches under my tires as I pull into the road and I take a breath heading off to work.

…..

Purse in hand I race to my building. Demi lavato's Heart attack starts ringing out of my bag and I grab the phone up. The singing abruptly stops as I slide the answer key across the screen of my iphone. "What's up Lil?" I say into the phone.

"We still on for lunch?"

"Aren't we always?" I answer smiling.

"Okay see you there lovely"

"Gotta run I'm late!" I yell into the phone and here her laugh. We both say I love you and I hang up dropping the phone into the abyss known as my purse and hurry into the elevator. I walk to my desk sinking into my desk with a heavy sigh.

"Charlotte!" Huh? I look up at the anxious voice an see my co-worker Caroline.

"What do you need?" I ask. I work for a newspaper and I do pretty much any kind of story you can imagine from local stores opening or interviewing stars. I loved my job and considered myself a lucky girl.

"Debby wants you in her office."

"Kay thanks." I reply getting up. I end up following Ashton most of the way and talking about random stuff then we split ways and I stick my head into Deb's office.

"Charlotte! Just the person I needed!" I smile as she claps her hands together. "I have a mew story for you. I need you to interview One Direction and put it in the paper next week. They have a show on Friday night and I want you to go. Ill give you 3 extra tickets for anyone else you want to take but ill need the story by Monday."

"Gotcha" I reply making a mental note in my head. I turn to leave.

"I'll email you the information!"

"Okay" I smile and head out the door.

**Okay guys, that's my intro**** :) Tell me what you thought. The next chapter shouldn't be to long from now but I'll get it up as soon as I can XxLiv**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys… short chapter but still a chapter**** :) I am going to work on the next one and get it up soon. Sorry about the wait Thanks for all the reviews! Love you guys XX**

Chapter 2:

"Charlotte! Over here!" I look over to see Chloe and Lily sitting in our usual spot.

"Hey guys! Good news!" I fold the tickets out like a fan and they smile.

"Who we got this time?" Chloe says anxiously.

"One Direction. And Cole can come to we have an extra." Lily smiles at this and Chloe is having some kind of crazy thoughts by the look on her face. We regularly get tickets from my job so they are used to this. "What's up Chloe?" I ask trying to get an explanation for the crazy look in her eyes.

"Do you know how hot they are?!" She replies with a squeal. Now Chloe was always on the look out for cuties but ironically she has only had like 2 boyfriends in her whole life. I giggle at her and the waiter walks up to our table.

"Hey girls, what's it gonna be today?" The man announces with a smile.

"Hey Erin"

"Hi Erin!"

"Hello!" We all reply in chirpy voices. He laughs.

"Your usuals?"

"Of course." I reply with a smile. We have come to this little café pretty much every day for lunch and we have become pretty well known but this waiter was special. Erin was a good friend of ours but he never was actually involved with us much because Chloe was always hesitant. I have decided she's just scared of a relationship because Erin is in love with her but she will never admit that she likes him. He really is a great guy though and I am waiting for a chance to get him somewhere with us.

"One Direction huh?"

"I will let Cole no when I give him his lunch today." Lily says smiling.

"I'll be back with your food guys" Erin says with a huge grin. We watch him leave and I turn to Chloe. "Seriously Chloe you should just go out with Erin. He is so cute!"

"He's… not my type" She replies with a shrug.

"So adorable and madly in love with you isn't your type?" Lily throws in.

Chloe giggles and replies, "Apparently." The rest of lunch goes by pretty quickly and when the to go bag for Cole gets dropped off at the table we stand up and walk to the front door. I wave to Erin and he smiles at me while he fills another order. "See you back at home?"

"Yep, Love you guys!" We all go our separate ways back to work, Lily heads to the cosmetology school, Chloe walks towards her building which is across the street and I hop in a cab on my way back to the newspaper.

CHARLOTTE POV

I sigh as I look out at the card racing through the city and I step into the road running across. My building is beautiful. It's tall and square with glass windows covering the top couple floors. When I push the door open the smell of perfume overwhelms me like it always does. I step into the elevator and go up to the top floor. I work as a fashion designer and it's a great job for me, my dream job actually. My station is right next to the wall which is basically a giant window covering the whole wall and I share it with my coworker Jane. Jane is super nice and I couldn't be luckier to be working with her. My mannequin sits there empty because I need to start a new design and haven't got around to it. We are working on a new winter line for our company that needs to be amazing. My small little trash bin is over flowing with crumpled up papers of designs that didn't turn out and papers, rulers, pencils and everything imaginable cover my desk. I smile looking out the window at the beautiful city of London. I can even see the Big Ben from my window.

"Wow looks like you are having a fashion block." Jane says looking at my desk.

"Is it that obvious?" I reply with a half smile. I trudge to my desk and plop into my blue chair. I reach for some papers and start to clean up a bit.

"A little bit. I'm sure it will pass though. You want to help out with my design for now?"

"Sounds great" I reply. "Just one second I need to straighten up a little.

After filing my papers and putting all my stuff where it needs to be I look at the sticky notes covering the edges of my computer. All the notes from my bosses on what they are looking for, deadlines, that kind of stuff. My eyes fall on one little orange sticky note though. It has a short message but it makes me smile, "Have a great day!" it says with a little smiley face at the bottom. Erin gave that to me once when I went in for breakfast. I couldn't bring myself to ever get rid of it. I stand up wandering over to the window and look down and the small café which I no so well. I smile a little and sigh.

"Hey are you ready I need to no what you think of this." Jane says from her side of our station.

"Yeah." I say walking over to her. "Of course."

LILY POV

"Of course I will go to the concert with you guys. Isnt that One Direction band the one Gracie is so crazed about?"

"Now that I think about it.. I think it is."

"well she will be so jealous." he says with a chuckle.

"Well, I think it will be fun."

"I'm sure it will be loads of fun." Cole puts his take out bag on the counter and walks over to the computer to start doing something.

"I will talk to you later babe. I have to get back to work."

"Okay'"Cole replies walking over and kissing me on the cheek. "See you tonight." I go to the door and blow a kiss back at him. He laughs and I head twords the elevator. Pressing the arrow I wait outside so I can go up to my floor. Cole and I habe been dating for 2 years now and he works in the same building as me. He works in the tech department of the salon I work for. It's this major company that has a beauty school, salon, spa and a few other things in one building, It's really high end and people come from all over just to visit. I love this job though, plus the pay is deffinently not bad. *ding* I step into the office and i am filled with the wonderful scents of hairspray and shampoo that make me feel so at home. I drop my purse on the counter of my space and go to the break room to clock back in from lunch. I couldn't wait to go see Cole and his sister tonight someone will be jealous alright but it mght not be Grace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Well guysssss… I think it will be easier to write the chapters for me now because... I got a new laptop! So expect this story to be finished a little quicker than a chapter every month. Haha. Hope you like it so far and still love it by the end! XXXXX**

**CHAPTER 3**

LILY POV

"Okay guys, I think i might have to leave Cole."

"WHAT!? You have been dating him for 2 years! I thought you were soul mates!" Charlotte exclaimed standing up from the couch.

"No!" I giggle. "That's not what I meant Char."

She sits back down awkwardly, "I knew that." We all smile at her and she just sits back in the couch pursing her lips.

"Okay what I was trying to say is I can't bring Cole to the concert with us. Cole pointed out today that Grace was a HUGE fan of One Direction and so I think I should bring her. That could be her early birthday present! You know? Even though her birthday is a few weeks away."

"I don't care who comes. If you want to bring her I think it's a great idea." Char states.

"Yeah." Chloe continues, "I like Grace."

"Okay. That settles it. I will tell Cole and Grace the news." I stand up and shuffle over to me purse and shoes. I am wearing a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white ruffle tom and a navy cardigan. The bracelet Cole bought me hangs from my wrist with only 2 charms because he gets me one every year we are together. My rose colored Toms make me smile because I love the color of them. "I'm heading over there to get dinner with Cole so I will be back at like 9:30…..ish."

They both wave and turn the tellie on. I giggle at them already engrossed in the show they were watching. "Kiss, kiss!" I yell and here them both reply as I shut the door of our house. "Love you." They mumble. I open the door of my car and slide onto the seat putting the key in and starting it swiftly. Coles house is only a few minutes away but I switch on the radio and pull out of the drive way.

TIME SKIP

"Hey sweetie." I say with a smile.

"Hi Lil." He replies pulling me into his arms. Cole still lives in his childhood home with his sister and parents. His family is very close so he doesn't mind that he is still here at 20 but he is definitely planning on a apartment for by his 21st birthday. "Bad news." I say trying to look sad. "You can't come to the concert." His face is full of emotions mostly confused though. "I found someone better to take." At this he takes a step back in shock.

"What? Who?"

"Gracie!" I yell up the stairs.

"Not fair!" He says in a whiny brother voice. I look towards the stairs and I see Coles 16 year old sister Graclynn appear at the top of the stairs. She sees me and comes out from around the corner bounding down the stairs. She smiles and hugs me when she reaches the bottom.

"What's up with grumpy pants here?" She says pointing to her brother who is pretending to pout, I have to admit it is really cute but I have to tell Grace the news.

"Just forget him" I say laughing at his hurt face when I say that. "I have a early birthday present for you."

"Oh cool!" her gaze travels to her brother and I can see she is trying to figure out what is going on but her gaze returns to me and I finish. "I thought that you might want to come to a concert that Char got us into. I think it could be a lot of fun."

"Oh cool thanks Lily! Who is it?"

"Oh… um… One Direction?" Her jaw drops and I keep going. "Yeah. That's it." I barely finish before I am enveloped in the arms of Grace and squeezed so hard I can barely breathe. To be honest I didn't no she had the strength in her.

"I have to go tell Annie!" She runs up the stairs disappearing around the corner once again. I wait a second and she appears again, "Thank you so much!" She squeals with the phone in her hand now.

"I'm still sad I'm not going." I look bad to Cole and he is still pouting. Walking up to him I put my hands on his chest and look up at him.

"Do you think you can forgive me?" I whisper running my hands across his stomach and kissing his neck softly.

"May-be" his voice cracks as he says it and I giggle at him.

"I will miss you at the concert." I say grabbing his hand.

"Good. Now let's get going." He says pulling me out the door. As we leave I am pleased with my decision.

TIME SKIP

I quietly sneak up to my door and slip the key in the lock. I got it a little later then I thought so when I opened the door at 11:00 I have to be careful not to make too much noise. I slip off my shoes and drop them in the closet wondering through the house to my room. I slip off my sweater and my jeans. Putting on a pair of shorts, I replace my shirt with a simple t-shirt and slide silently down the hallway to the bathroom. The door creaks a little but I slip into the doorway so I don't have to open it too much. I am out of makeup remover so I grab some random one from the shelf and take off my makeup. My bracelet goes on the little jewelry tree we have and I toss my thin brown hair up into a ponytail.

I sigh deeply breathing in the relaxing feeling of being in my room. I pull my covers up to my chin and hug my pillow against me. I can see the moon light shining through my window and I slowly drift to sleep with the stars shining on my face like my own personal guardian.


End file.
